guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Domain of Anguish
The Domain of Anguish is an "elite" region in the Nightfall campaign. The domain consists of one outpost, four explorable areas and an Elite Mission. According to lore, the Domain of Anguish is the place within the Realm of Torment that the evil forces of Abaddon retreated to after the defeat of their dark lord. From this fall-back position they try to re-build a bastion of power, and to threaten the Goddess of Truth. Players may venture into the Domain to stop the demons from succeeding. As reward for overcoming the dangers the area offers some rare, perfect or unique weapons (Tormented weapons and Stygian items), and new armor for heroes. Lore From the December 1st official Guild Wars game update description: :"Hail, Almighty Heroes! :Your efforts on behalf of Elona and the living world have been praised in song and legend, and you have earned high praise amongst even the True Gods themselves. However, let it be known that your task is not yet complete. The evil you fought still infuses the Realm of Torment with its malignant magic. :Those who followed the Dark God thrive in hidden places where the light of truth does not shine. Chief among these followers is Mallyx the Unyielding, a great and terrible Margonite leader who tamed hordes of demons in his dark lord's service. Mallyx has now fallen back to his Ebony Citadel within the Domain of Anguish, where he plots to usurp the powers of the gods and sit upon his dark master's throne. :Mallyx has rallied the last remnants of the Margonite army along with their greatest surviving leaders. In addition, vast hordes of demons, titans, and other vile creatures have all flocked to his unholy banner. Only the bravest of heroes may halt Mallyx's rebellion. If you are worthy, then scour the Domain of Anguish and cast down this would-be usurper. :Meet me at the Gates of Anguish and I shall tell you more of what lies ahead, and show you how the last shreds of the Dark God's power may yet be crushed. :High Priest Zhellix of the Forgotten" How to get there The Domain of Anguish is a sub-region of the Realm of Torment, but even though some of the other gates are visible at a distance, there is no direct connection within the realm. Once unlocked it appears on the Realm of Torment map (at the bottom center) and players may map travel to it. The only way to enter the Domain of Anguish initially is via the Chantry of Secrets. In the Chantry there is a restricted area behind a gate blocked by a Guardian of Whispers. Only people who have defeated Abaddon in the Abaddon's Gate mission are granted access by the guardian. Within the area there is a statue of the Goddess of Truth. At this statue players may summon the Seer of Truth, who teleports players to the Gate of Anguish. This can be done by typing /kneel command in front of the statue. Locations * Gate of Anguish (Outpost) **Gate of Anguish (Explorable area)1 ***City of Torc'qua1 ***The Foundry of Failed Creations1 ***Ravenheart Gloom1 ***Stygian Veil1 **The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (Elite Mission) ::#Technically, the four areas are one explorable area (Gate of Anguish (explorable) divided into four sections). Quests Notes *The Domain of Anguish is an elite area, meaning it is much harder than any other part of its respective campaign, Guild Wars Nightfall. The area is meant as a challenge and will be hard for people who had trouble with the regular areas of the game. It features very high level mobs, and players have to operate while constantly under the effect of restrictive environmental effects. Any party that does not take time to get organized with a well thought out team build and strategy will probably get wiped out fairly quickly. *Most monsters carry the skill Enraged, which causes them to do more damage the lower health they have. *Instead of Enraged, torment creatures carry Call to the Torment, allowing them to spawn a copy of themselves when below a certain amount of health. *Foes using Enraged and Call to the Torment means using AoE damage against these mobs can be counter-productive, so contrary to PvE tactics in most areas, spike-oriented teams may be more effective. *There are no Henchmen in the Domain of Anguish, although Heroes are allowed. *The Domain of Anguish was added to Nightfall in the December 1, 2006 update. External Links * http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061214.php- The Scribe (December 14, 2006) The Foundry of Failed Creations and the Stygian Veil * http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061207.php - The Scribe (December 7, 2006) survival tips * http://www.guildwars.com/ - Official Website (28 November 2006) announcement "Special Weekend: Domain of Anguish Opens" * http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061123.php - The Scribe (November 23, 2006) telling about a "Hidden Region" * http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061116.php - The Scribe (November 16, 2006) telling about a "Mission for the Elite" Category:Regions (Nightfall) Category:Realm of Torment